


Late with a Starbucks

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mavinseg Event, Mavinseg Event 2016, The Mavinseg Event, belated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg, Michael, Gavin and Lindsay hold a meeting to discuss moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late with a Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do this event but didn't finish in time due to work T.T however, I managed a drabble so <3

Michael’s foot bounced upon the floor. The movement sent Lindsay’s legs tumbling from his lap. She nudged at his knee, scowling when Michael looked up. His thumbnail hung between his teeth and he gnawed at it furiously. When Lindsay nudged him again, Michael’s leg stopped bouncing. A beat of stillness passed before his other leg began to bounce instead. Lindsay rolled her eyes but drew her attention back to the magazine in her hands. She let her legs stay on the ground, crossing one foot over the other. Gavin watched them both, curled up by himself on the armchair. He watched Michael’s knee go up and down as he held his own legs still. Michael locked eyes with Gavin.

“Where is she?” He said, startling both his wife and his boyfriend.

“I don’t know,” Gavin said.

 

Meg had left the house with the promise of returning soon. Lindsay had reminded her of their meeting with a kiss to Meg’s cheek, and then a text to her phone… followed by another, then two more before Meg replied with an ‘okay’ and a cheeky emoji. The hands on the clock had crawled towards the time they’d agreed on and, when the time came, it went on to fly through all the minutes Meg was late for. Gavin had called her phone two or three times by now and every call went to voicemail.

“I’m sure she’s on her way,” Lindsay said, “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” Lindsay pat her husband’s knee.

“Shut up, you’ve been reading the same page for the past twenty-five minutes.” Michael jabbed her back.

“What?” Lindsay closed the magazine, slipping her thumb between the pages.

“You can’t tell me not to worry when you’re worried too,” Michael said.

 

Lindsay’s shoulders deflated. She withdrew her hand, squeezing her fingers as she let it fall against her own thigh. The clock kept moving. Michael’s leg kept bouncing. Gavin stared at nothing, his mind elsewhere. Lindsay shifted where she sat. Her thumb slipped from between the magazine’s pages but she let it just fall to the floor.

“I hope she hasn’t changed her mind,” Lindsay said. Gavin’s head snapped up.

“What, Turney? Nah, of course not… she’d love it if we all lived together.” Gavin stared at Lindsay. He’d meant it as a statement, to reassure them, but it had come out more like a question.

“Yeah, you’re right Gavin. She’s the one that suggested it.” Lindsay offered him a small smile, one that sent his intense gaze away and took at least little of the stiffness from his body.

“Then where is she?” Michael stood up.

 

Michael snatched his phone from the arm of the couch. Lindsay watched him unlock it, tap three on speed dial and bring it to his ear. He paced from Lindsay to Gavin. The phone rang and rang as the clock ticked and ticked. Michael threw it back onto the couch when an automated voice told him to leave a message.

“This is her way of telling us that she doesn’t want to move in together,” Michael said.

“No it isn’t.” Gavin stood and grabbed Michael by the shoulders. His grip was tighter than it needed to be, eyes wider than they should be as he trapped Michael, “it isn’t.” Michael fell forward against him. Their heads knocked together and Michael pushed against Gavin further to press a kiss to his nose. Gavin’s fingers lost their grip, rubbing Michael’s shoulders instead. Lindsay reached for Michael’s phone. Her eyes avoided the time as she unlocked it, hating how a minute ticked by and reminded her that Meg was late, late, late.

 

As her thumb hovered over the green phone button, the doorknob turned. Lindsay’s neck snapped up as Meg stepped in. She used her hip to close the door. In one hand she held a brochure and balanced a Starbucks cup between her arm and her belly and in the other she held her keys. Meg dropped the keys on their little cabinet by the door. She only acknowledged her partners’ presence when she held the cup firmly in one hand.

“Oh thank god.” Gavin breathed against Michael’s cheeks. He felt his boyfriend fall against him, shivered as his breath tickled his neck. Lindsay dropped the phone and melted into the couch.

“What? What’s wrong?” Meg set her cup down on the table along with the brochure. She ran a hand across Michael’s back before she sat before Lindsay. She clasped her girlfriend’s hand.

“You’re late.” Michael pulled Gavin down onto the couch with him, forcing the other man onto his lap when they both couldn’t fit between Meg and the arm.

 

“Oh right, sorry,” Meg said. She nudged Michael’s shoulder with her own, “at least I got a Starbucks.” She reached for it, sipping at the plastic lid and looking between her partners.

“For you,” Gavin said. He shifted in Michael’s lap, “did you forget about the meeting?” Meg brought the cup from her lips. Her hair bounced as she shook her head. Gavin, Lindsay and Michael watched as she put the cup down onto the table and picked up the brochure instead.

“Of course not, silly, I went and found us a house.” Meg slipped her thumb between the pages and with a quick flick, she reached the middle of the brochure. The page she’d picked had been dog-eared and Meg had scrawled all over one page. She lifted it out so all of her partners could see.

 

Lindsay pulled at the page, running her finger across the image of the house Meg had found.

“It’s beautiful and it’s got enough space for an office,” she said. Meg admired the way Lindsay’s thumb swept across the house’s red door lovingly.

“The pool! I’ve always wanted one.” Gavin jabbed the picture-perfect blue water. Meg had circled the diving board, already anticipating drunk and sloppy dives into the pool.

“It can’t be in our price range, are you sure this brochure isn’t fifty years old?” Michael stared at the price listed in the book. Meg shook her head again.

“No, I picked it up a few weeks ago. I’ve already put an offer on it,” Meg said. She couldn’t help but smile as her partners looked at her with wide eyes and straight faces, “I knew you’d all love it.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Lindsay slapped Meg’s leg, lightly of course but enough to sting.

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn’t want to disappoint you all if we didn’t get it.” Meg rubbed at the spot Lindsay had whacked.

“And?” Gavin prompted. Meg frowned at him.

“And what?” Meg said. Michael shoved at her arm.

“What happened?” His leg began to bounce again, jogging Gavin up and down as Meg bit coyly down onto her lip. Lindsay smacked her again when she kept quiet.

“Well, duh, it’s ours.” Meg rubbed her hands together. She had to clap her hands against her ears as her partners burst into wild laughter, cheers and applause. Gavin nearly fell from Michael’s lap before he was caught.

 

“When can we move in?” Lindsay snatched the book from where it’d fallen onto Meg’s lap. She wanted to kiss the page but hesitated when she remembered it could have been anywhere.

“After we sign the lease in a few weeks’ time.” Meg kissed Lindsay’s cheek, pressing into the dimple that formed as her girlfriend smiled.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Michael grabbed Meg’s hand.

“Plenty, but this means more.” She kissed him too and then Gavin before he could fuss.

 

Lindsay watched as Michael drew Meg into an awkward hug, squishing hers and Gavin’s cheeks together. She smiled as she let the brochure fall to the floor. Lindsay could not wait to move in with these dorks.


End file.
